


love in a few different forms

by jannah (fromjannah)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, could be read as platonic or romantic, ik it's unrealistic but imagine they all get along, it's all fluff? always was, personal headcanon, rated teen because remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjannah/pseuds/jannah
Summary: Roman always expressed Thomas feeling this good different than everyone else. He demonstrated this by pirouetting dramatically into the common room. "Hellooooo, lovelies," he sang, this time with a surprisingly nice name for the other sides. He was basically glowing. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?"or,based on a personal headcanon: whenever thomas feels self-love, roman gets affectionate with the other sides. it's just fluff, your honor.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit | Janus & Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, DLAMP, Karrot Kings, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	love in a few different forms

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to another one of my fics. this is a personal headcanon that i floated with a few other fanders and they seemed to enjoy it so! it's now a fic. this is actually probably one of my favorites that i've written. tw for a brief mention of sexual content but it's just remus. enjoy!!

Thomas entered his home jubilantly, taking off his jacket and falling onto his couch, staring up at the ceiling with a faint smile on his face. The day was going surprisingly well -- he had posted a short video earlier that a lot of people were enjoying, he had finished a pretty great video script with Joan, _and_ when he was on a walk, he had called up Nico and made plans for tomorrow night. Yes, the anxiety was bound to kick in anytime soon, but really, he was just _excited._ He envisioned Nico's warm smile and lovely voice and the fun conversation they'd have -- yes, it could go wrong, but honestly?

Thomas felt _good_ for once, not just about his work or whatever, but about _himself_. It was weird. But awesome.

In Thomas' mind, the Sides were not impervious to this. Virgil was feeling chill (he was trying his damnedest to ignore the Date Nerves and it was kind of even working!). He was hanging out with Patton in the common room, eating second cookies. Yeah, sure, Janus was there, but he was engaged in some kind of scholarly conversation about philosophy and morals with Logan, who wasn't obsessing over deadlines. And yeah, Remus was there too, and the particular comments that he was making about Nico were yeah, a little unpleasant, but not the worst it could be. Everything was pretty cool.

Roman knew this, too, but he always expressed Thomas feeling this good different than everyone else. He demonstrated this by pirouetting dramatically into the common room. 

"Hellooooo, lovelies," he sang, this time with a surprisingly nice name for the other sides. He was basically glowing. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?"

Roman practically pranced over to Logan, going into a bow and taking the logical Side's hand, kissing it gently, leaning over and planting another kiss on Patton's forehead, and then finally sitting down on the floor, leaning his head onto Virgil's shoulder happily. Logan rolled his eyes but didn't seem annoyed for once, Patton giggled, and Virgil patted Roman's head, though it was a little more like lightly hitting. 

"What the hell?" asked Remus with a slightly nervous cackle. "Are y'all going to make out now or something? Get naked and steamy?" 

Janus, just as confused, furrowed his eyebrows. He eyed Virgil's easiness with Roman, apparently remembering how skittish Virgil had been when he had been... on the other side of the Mind Palace. Virgil responded eloquently by hissing. 

Roman wrinkled his nose at his brother's comment, but only shoved Remus' shoulder in the way that brothers did, which was an improvement from taking out his sword and threatening to slit the other Creativity's throat. "Of course not," said Roman gaily, though he did seem to blush slightly. "I'm just feeling _nice,_ that's all."

Remus made a noise of disbelief. Logan cleared his throat, rubbing the spot on his hand where Roman had kissed him a little absently. "That's good, Roman, I'm glad to hear it." To the still very confused pair that were Remus and Janus, he added, "Roman, being the main embodiment of Thomas' self-esteem, reflects his level of self-love, so-to-speak. Thomas was productive, received a positive response about some projects, and had successful flirtations. This directly results in Roman being... like this."

"It's _fantastic_ ," gushed Roman, moving suddenly in a way that put his somehow very soft, shiny hair in Virgil's mouth, who promptly moved away and coughed vehemently. He never noticed that Roman's shampoo smelled like roses, which was the only thought that came through him trying not to choke. 

"Aw, kiddo, it's great that you're feeling so great!" said Patton, reaching over and squeezing Roman's hand. "You've done so well today, you deserve a _pat-on_ the back."

He then aptly patted Roman on the back. Logan rolled his eyes again but didn't say anything about the very overused pun. Janus was still watching the scene, very confused. Roman's only next statement made him moreso: 

"And I _suppose_ all of Thomas' self-care recently has helped, too," said Roman, a little shyly, placing a hand on Janus' knee. "Thank you for that, Janus."

Janus blinked very slowly, the human side of his face flushing red at Roman's sincerity. "Oh." 

Remus watched the scene, eyebrows slowly inching up his face. "Oh, come on! Stop trying to fuck my brother, J'anus!" 

Janus was abruptly brought out of his perplexed trance and slapped Remus' arm, none-too-gently. Virgil went into a fit of surprised wheezing, and Patton was simultaneously scandalized by Remus and worried about possibly having to perform the Heimlich on Virgil. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, lips quirking. Roman sputtered, reaching over and punching Remus' other arm. Remus, though he has been attacked by two Sides, howled with laughter.

"Jesus Christ, shut _up_ for once," groaned Roman, burying his head in his hands, but it sounded like he might've beens smiling. 

"I don't really understand, though," Logan said, pushing up his glasses. "When did sincerely thanking someone become a possibly motivator for wanting to -- "

"Have a cookie, Lo," interrupted Patton, pushing the plate of sweets over as Remus' laughter crescendoed. "I made those jam ones with Crofter's."

Logan frowned, probably at both being interrupted from a very scientific question and being coaxed to consume more sugar. His appreciation of Crofter's defeated his irritation, however, and he sneakily picked up three of the mentioned cookies. Roman noticed and snatched one of them, stuffing it in his face before Logan could say anything. Remus noticed Roman's crumb-riddled, sheepish face, took five cookies from the platter, and attempted to eat them all at once. Janus groaned in a long-suffering kind of way.

Virgil's hacking had finally eased. He shook his head at the scene, bangs falling into his face. This had happened a handful of times since he'd left the others, and it was still really weird every time. Weird, but... kind of good? Yeah. Yeah, it was good. 

Back in his apartment, Thomas was still smiling. Yeah, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments are appreciated <3


End file.
